


The promise you made

by missthemlikehell



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Trans Character, Dildos, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Licking, M/M, Nipple Biting, Nipple Licking, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell
Summary: He promised him. He did. He really meant it. But now he's not so sure anymore. He didn't know for how long he could stand to don't do anything. He had to remind himself once again that he promised him. And he was determined to hold his promise.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The promise you made

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so sorry for this. But I had to get it out of my system.

He promised him. He did. He really meant it. But now he's not so sure anymore. He didn't know for how long he could stand to don't do anything. He had to remind himself once again that he promised him. And he was determined to hold his promise.

  
*****

  
It all started rather innocent. They were slowly making out at a lame college party where David dragged them to. Standing in a corner, their arms wrapped around each other, the make out session started to get more intense by the minute. Their hands roaming over their bodies it soon became too nsfw for a public place, especially when Matteo whispered into David's ear:

  
"Wanna get outta here? Get back to ours? There's a promise you made. I want you to let me fulfill it, now."

  
David's eyes widened at the mention of _that_ promise he made a few weeks ago. He had almost forgotten. Almost.

  
\-----

  
_They were laying on their sofa on a lazy Sunday afternoon, watching a movie._

  
_"Can I ask you something?" Matteo asked._

  
_"Yeah, sure." David answered._

  
_"Would you let me make you feel good, make you come at least 2 times without you doing anything yourself? You wouldn't be allowed to touch me or yourself. You just have to lay down and let me do all the work?" Matteo blushed a little by that request._

  
_David wasn't quite sure if he heard right. Did Matteo really offered him to make him come without having anything to do himself? Just enjoying the boy he loves so much make him feel loved and wanted? How could he deny him that?_

  
_"Yeah, I think I would like that", David said, his cheeks turning a bit pink._

  
_"Promised?" Matteo wanted to know._

  
_"Yes, I promise", David answered._

  
\-----

  
As soon as they entered their apartment, Matteo pressed David up against the front door and started to kiss him. He slowly moved his hands down to David's hips and under the hem of his shirt.

  
"You ok with us doing this?" Matteo asked.

  
"Yeah, please go on", David said with want in his voice.

  
Matteo looked at him with so much love and devotion in his eyes that David almost couldn't take it. He was still sometimes overwhelmed with how on earth he managed to find someone who loved him just the way he was. But somehow he found Matteo. And he was so grateful for it every day.

  
Matteo continued to kiss him, slowly moving down his neck to his collarbones, leaving some marks there, than further down to his nipples, licking and biting them gently. When Matteo got down to his knees to undo David's pants, David was already panting and getting wetter by the minute. He couldn't wait to loose the rest of his clothes and to finally get Matteo undressed as well. The imagination of Matteo pressing naked against him made his brain short circuit, he was not being able to think properly, not being able to form a coherent thought.

  
By the time they reached their bedroom, David had lost all his clothes and Matteo was just in his boxers. They stood in the middle of the room, kissing each other hard, with so much want, panting in each other mouths and biting each others lips. David could feel Matteo pressing his hard on against his leg while he was sliding his hand between David's legs, to find him soaking wet.

  
David was moaning loud when he felt Matteo's hand between his legs, stroking him slowly. He wanted to touch Matteo so bad at this point, but he remembered what he'd promised him. So instead he broke the kiss to catch some air.

  
"You okay?" Matteo asked slightly concerned.

  
"Yeah, just needed some air", David said. "And I really want to touch you, too. It's harder than I thought it would be", David admitted.

  
"Oh, so you thought this would be easy?" Matteo smirked at him.

  
"Yes, no. I don't know." David said. "Can we please continue now? I want to kiss you so bad."

  
"Sure", Matteo grinned and dove in to kiss the living shit out of his boyfriend. He maneuvered them over to the bed and they laid down, never breaking the kiss. Matteo rolled David on his back and started again to kiss down his body. He made some short stops at his collarbones, his nipples and his belly to leave some more kisses there. When he finally got down to David's crotch, he looked up again, silently asking for permission to go on. David was so gone at this point, the only thing he could do, was nod.

  
Matteo began to kiss up and down David's inner thighs, hearing David moaning and panting and shivering at every kiss he left there. At some point David was begging him to do more. How could he not oblige? And finally he put his mouth were David wanted him the whole time. Matteo started slowly kissing and licking and sucking at David's most sensitive spot. The noises coming out of David by that were honey to Matteo's ears. He went on like this for a while before he started circling a finger at David's soaking wet entrance what caused David to moan really loud.

  
"Please, Matteo, can you finger me already? I'm going crazy. I want you so much. I want you to do this so much."

  
"Shh, be a little patient. I've got you. Remember what you promised me. It's up to me today what I do. And when I do it." Matteo couldn't help himself, he just had to be a little shit, torturing his boyfriend like this. But he also couldn't resist any longer and slid his finger in, thrusting it in and out slowly. When he got his mouth on David again, he slid a second finger in. And after licking, sucking and thrusting for a while , he inserted a third finger. David was trying his hardest to keep his hands to himself and to lay as still as he could. But it was almost impossible.

  
"No, what are you doing? Don't stop!" David whined, when Matteo eased his fingers out and stopped licking.

  
"Just wait. I just want to grab something" Matteo said while he was rummaging through his nightstand.

  
"Ah, here it is." He said when he produced a dildo out of the drawer. "Do you want me to use this?"

  
David's eyes went wide when he saw what Matteo was holding in his hand. "Yes, please. I would like that."

  
"Ok, then." Matteo said, didn't wasting another second before he got back to business. He placed himself between David's thighs again and began to circle the dildo at David's wet hole. Looking up at him he pushed the tip in. He loved to look at David's face when he did that. Slowly but steady he started to thrust the dildo further in till he was completely inside. David was back to moaning and panting by this. And when he felt Matteo's tongue licking again, he had to bite down on his own palm to quiet himself, to not disturb the neighbors too much.

  
Matteo sped up the pace of the licking and thrusting a bit, getting turned on himself more and more the longer he continued to make David feel good. He's stroking his dick every now and then while doing that. Then he stopped sucking for a bit to spit on his finger and rubbing it over David's asshole. That made David even louder and begging for more.

  
"Oh God, Matteo, please! Push your finger in. Stop teasing me." Matteo might be the death of him if he continued this much longer.

  
*****

  
And that's where he found himself now. Matteo was licking and sucking him, while thrusting a dildo and three fingers into him. David really didn't know, how long he could last. Feeling the dildo moving in his extra hole while three fingers thrusting into his asshole. And then the relentless licking and sucking from Matteo's mouth. He didn't even know anymore if this was torture or pleasure. He couldn't form any coherent thoughts anymore. All he could feel is that he was sweating, moaning, panting and squirming under Matteo. And that he wanted to come so bad.

  
Matteo sensed that David was close and sped up his motions more and more. When David let out a loud groan, his legs starting to shake uncontrollably and he clenched around Matteo's fingers, he knew David was coming. He continued licking and thrusting him through his orgasm till David tucked hard on his hair, to let him know to stop. Matteo eased out the dildo and his fingers and started crawling up the bed to kiss David.

  
"I love you, David." Matteo said, placing a kiss on David's mouth. David kissed him back.

  
"I love you, too." That's all David could say at this point. He really had to catch his breath and come back to himself. He didn't think he'd ever came this hard.

  
Matteo pulled him into his arms and on his chest to cuddle. They're laying like this a few minutes before David started to talk again.

  
"WOW. Matteo, that was amazing! I don't know what to say. I'm fucked out. I have to recover for a while. But I also want to do something for you."

  
"You don't have to, at least not now. I'm good. And who said that I'm done with you yet? I said, I wanted to make you come at least two times. And after that, you can do me. So, when do you think you will be ready for round two?"


End file.
